Uninhabited
by dk2022
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay are stuck on a planet. A basic, Let's get Janeway and Chakotay together, fic.


Title: Uninhabited  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (except the tribe dudes). Please don't sue me. Thank you.  
Rating: PG-13/K+ (however the rating system works here. I only have a basic knowledge)  
Notes: Hope you like. :D It's not all action/adventure, but J/C through and through.

----------

'How could I let this happen?' Kathryn Janeway, intrepid captain, asked herself as she tugged against the primitive, 'But substantial,' she thought, bindings. Her wrists were stuck together, and the rope was attached to Chakotay. They were back to back, fingers intertwined as they planned their escape.

The mission itself seemed routine on the PADD, 'Then nothing is routine here,' she remembered sullenly. 'Go down to the routine laden M-class planet, collect routine information on the plants to see if they were useful, then beam back to a routine filled night of free time.

Kathryn Janeway hated routine, 'Give me a fire fight any day of the week,' but her mind was slowly dying from the same old thing, so a routine outing was better than nothing. Tuvok didn't like the idea, and made his opposition known, but he acquiesced, his captain demanding sanctuary on an uninhabited planet. 'Uninhabited planet my eye. I'll have B'Elanna check the sensors when I'm back on board.' She knew that it wasn't B'Elanna's fault, but her mood was vitriolic, her body going cold turkey after being without coffee for twenty-four hours.

'Has it really been a day?'

_The Previous Day_

_"Captain, the M-class planet is in visual range," Seven's clipped tones informed the Bridge. Kathryn smiled, and gave the, "On screen," command, the screen giving way to the image of the planet. The seas were a deep indigo, the lands different hues of red, orange and yellow, making Kathryn think of old topography maps. "Well, it's not the typical M-class, but it might have supplies... And I don't know about you but I need to stretch my legs. You have your orders." She turned to Chakotay. "You have your orders. Commander Tuvok, you have the Bridge. Commander, you're with me."_

_Chakotay smiled, and she smiled back, her heart practicing its tumbling act. He hadn't smiled like that at her for a while, his eyes nervous around her since the Equinox. 'Although I don't blame him, I was a tyrannical beast at the time. Thank goodness he kept his head.'_

_The journey to the transporter room was comfortably silent as they checked their tricorders and phasers. As the doors opened, they smiled kindly at each other, and Kathryn's heart ran away to the circus._

"Chakotay, are you awake?" Kathryn's voice was low; she didn't want to disturb their sleeping guard. Chakotay squeezed her hands, and she smiled a small hopeful smile. "You ready?" He squeezed her hand again, and Kathryn went into Captain mode. "On my mark. Ready? Mark." Their feet planted firmly on the floor, the pair pushing against each other and started rising, quickly. Once up, Kathryn (with Chakotay in tow) walked to the guard, took back the phaser he had been given (with great difficulty), and started for the door. Things were finally starting to look up.

Neither Kathryn nor Chakotay realised how difficult of walking back to back with a phaser in her hands. The idea of walking crab fashion had been pashed around, but Chakotay's legs tangled around Kathryn's ankles, and a heap would ensue. This annoyed Kathryn as all she wanted was a cup of coffee and a long hot bath, although being a tangled heap with Chakotay wouldn't be so bad.

In the shadows of the huts, the pair stood like leafless trees, her hair blowing gently in the quiet wind, as Chakotay tried freeing himself. Why he hadn't done this back at the hut Kathryn didn't understand. 'Hmm... Being tied up to Chakotay isn't so bad,' she mused, 'but being tied up to his bed would be even better. He'd mutter my name...'

"Kathryn?"

'Like that, as he'd kiss my neck...'

"Kathryn?"'

"And lick my ear and stroke my hips."

"Kathryn open your eyes and look at me."

Kathryn opened her eyes and flushed, then blanched as she realised that Chakotay was in front of her, smiling kindly, his eyes bright with unspoken passion and lust. "You're free?" she asked, trying to cover her embarrassment. She tugged her wrists, but the rope didn't yield. "What the hell? Chakotay why am I still tied up?"

"Because you were muttering something about having your ear licked and..." Kathryn raised a questioning eyebrow. "And?"

Chakotay blushed slightly. "And... it distracted me slightly."

Kathryn stared at him for a bit longer than necessary, then coughed politely, turning ever so slightly for him to undo her bonds. 'Hmm... Chakotay hovering over me, nipping my shoulders, licking inside my elbows...'

"Done." Kathryn opened her eyes and gazed at Chakotay. She smiled kindly as she rubbed her wrists. "I think we need to find those tricorders, and our comm badges. I just hope Tuvok hasn't tried contacting us, or..." Kathryn stopped suddenly. "Do you think they'd shoot our badges?"

"Why would they do that? They don't seem to be an evil civilization..."

"Chakotay they tied us up to sacrifice us to their sun god... And you don't think they're evil?"

Chakotay looked around the part of camp they could see from their shade. "We need to find those commbadges."

_As they walked through the lush alien fields, Kathryn felt the stress of routine dissolve from around her eyes. Chakotay's skin gleamed invitingly in the sun as he found a__ patch of wild fruit. The tricorders claimed it was fit for eating, and as Kathryn missed breakfast and lunch she was starving. She picked a fruit and took a bite. The juice ran thickly down her chin in rivers of viscous pink gunk. Chakotay couldn't take his eyes off her tongue as it licked the gunk away. His eyes were transfixed, which was why he missed the flash of flushed cheeks. "Chakotay you should try one!" Her hand was outstretched; another plump fruit perched alluringly between her thumb and forefinger. He leaned forward, and the fruit went 'pop' from its pedestal. Kathryn gasped. Something like that hadn't happened to her since her first morning after with Mark._

_"Hmm... Delicious." Fire sparked in Kathryn's eyes, his lips magnetic in the mid-afternoon sun. They stared at each other for what seemed eons, seconds ticking past like ice ages, until she blinked and turned away, her cheeks flushed from ill contained passion. "We should keep moving."_

Thankfully, the command team had the element of surprise, their escape still unknown. "Which hut do you think our equipment is in?" Kathryn's eyes roamed around the area, Chakotay's nose in her hair, which, for some reason, Kathryn didn't mind.

"Maybe the tribe's leader's hut? The larger hut in the centre of the tribe." His hands were on her hips by now, stroking gently. Her smile decorated her face whilst she planned her next step.

"Chakotay," she whispered as his hands splayed against her stomach, pinning her to him. Then she felt his lips on her earlobe, hugging the tissue gently between his teeth. She bit back a moan. 'What the hell is wrong with us?' Her musings were cut short as he spun her around to face him, his lips on hers before she could even think of saying, 'Bob's your mother's brother.' His tongue was a magician as it bewitched her mind. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip, his hands grasped firmly on her ass. Her body was pleading for him, until she heard something.

"What was that?" she gasped as she pushed him away. His eyes clouded over then cleared as he stepped away from her. "I don't know." Kathryn rolled her eyes, still panting slightly, "We need to finish escaping."

_The sun was slowly setting when they first started running. Something big was chasing them, knocking down trees as it ran. The life form hadn't registered on the tricorder, its body too alike to the forest. Their legs were aching, but they couldn't hide in the trees for fear of being crushed._

_"Drasen!" The foreign word collapsed around them, and the rumbling stopped, the trees stopped falling and the spears stopped the command duo from moving. "I thought this planet was uninhabited," Chakotay breathed._

_"You and I both. They must be like the creature that was chasing us." Kathryn, her hands up, palms front, stepped forward. "We mean you no harm."_

_"Drakem!" the man, 'Their leader?' yelled. Kathryn could only assume that it was a word akin to silence, his tone laced with the steel of the leader. Kathryn stood straighter, and the dying sun flashed upon her commbadge. Kathryn resisted the urge to cover her badge, but knew already that she was in trouble. The Prime Directive made things hard for her, the aboriginal people affected by their technology - however little they saw of it. The leader walked forward and his three thick fingers ripped the commbadge from her uniform. 'No!' she thought as they did the same with Chakotay's badge. The leader commanded, in his tongue, to tie the prisoners, and to take away their 'shinies'._

"There's the hut. Follow me," Kathryn commanded, trying to get herself together. Chakotay's kiss had confused her slightly. 'But it's not as if I've never wanted him to do that,' she mused. 'But I wonder why now.' Her creeping steps were panther-like in the darkness, her sneaking akin to a snake stalking a lion cub. Chakotay shadowed her, his movements easy from times Maquis, the hunter ready to kill.

The hut, unlike the rest of the tribe's, was large and covered in a sort of animal hide that Kathryn had never seen. The soot black markings scarred the bright red hide, the symbols like daggers on the material. Kathryn could hear the snores of men asleep by alcohol, the victory of capturing the duo, along with their 'shinies', still a cause of celebration.

_Something about the blazing fire worried Kathryn. She was used to fire, her father having made bonf__ires during her teens, but tonight she was tied up, and the tribesmen were chanting brightly, the drum beat smooth, almost samba like but alien, the expected beats faster than she imagined. The women, clad in what Kathryn could only describe as rags in strategic places, washed and brushed them. Kathryn's hair, almost twice as thick as the lead woman, was hard to brush, knots stubbornly staying put after a flash flood of running. "Well ladies," she said as they grew tired of brushing her short bob, "join the Janeway club for problem hair. Why the hell do you think I lopped two-thirds of it off?" she asked, expecting no reply._

_"Because I gave you a head massage that made you bolt," came Chakotay's quiet reply. Kathryn blinked but said nothing, as it was true. In a fit of unrequited yearning she cut her hair herself, grabbing fistfuls and snipping. It was when she realised she couldn't keep cutting that she called Meghan Delaney. She swore the young officer on pain of death not to tell anyone why her hair was so short after years of Lady Godiva length locks. She later, after declaring the Astrometrics lab open, gave the first shift to Seven and Meghan, as a silent thanks to the silent twin._

_"I'm sorry I bolted Chakotay," whispered a very apologetic Kathryn, before having her face stuffed with various native fruits and nuts, including the berry she inadvertently fed Chakotay. 'Inadvertent my eye Kathryn. You wanted that, and don't you lie to yourself.' She sighed; this was going to be a long night._

Amazingly, the equipment was still complete and intact, but she knew something was about to go wrong. It always did, so she snatched the items and bolted, phaser set to, 'Knock out for half a day or thereabouts, depending on who uses it.' Kathryn, and half of Starfleet, thought that this was a stupid name for a phaser setting, but useful nevertheless. "We need to get to a clear spot away from here," she whispered as they crept away from the hut.

"I know the way." Kathryn's eyes boggled. "The path that brought us here was worn away from many years use. The trees were at a distance from the path, but with foliage that covered the path to keep the weather away. When the path peters out we should be able to pick our way out... What?" Chakotay looked at Kathryn's hungry gaze, her sapphire eyes devouring him on the spot. She blinked and looked away, blushing slightly.

"Nothing."

---

The path was long, the leaves banishing any light that might have helped the pair as they walked. Kathryn felt as if her night eyes had escaped after the months of light and boredom. Consequently she'd trip as she moved, just to find her feet before her face found the floor.

"Kathryn?"

"I'm fine." She rolled here eyes before walking into a Chakotay statue. "What the hell?"

"Hold on."

"What?"

"Hold on." He grasped her waist and pinned her to him before descending on her lips, dancing his tongue across her shocked lips. She battled with his tongue, a tango of passion and temptation. His free hand dragged itself across her body, not wanting the moment to end. But the need for air got the better of them, the magic around them dead.

She looked into his eyes, her's wide and bright. He kissed her again, before walking the two on.

The sun was slowly rising when the path finished. They were back in the field, hands still entwined as the morning sun kissed their cold nigh-filled faces. "Kathryn..."

"Ssh..."

"But we need to talk about what happened."

"We don't need to now... All I want to do is get back to my quarters, with you next to me, and sleep for eight hours. Then after my wake up coffee we'll talk, and only after that."

Chakotay stared at her, and then smiled slightly. "Who are you and what have you don't to m... Kathryn?" She laughed, and smiled fondly, her blue eyes twinkling. "Let's go home. Kathryn Janeway to _Voyager_, two to beam up."


End file.
